


The Night

by alcoholblastburner



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholblastburner/pseuds/alcoholblastburner
Summary: As he watched the slight change in Moira's expressions, Gabriel suddenly felt a throb somewhere in his heart.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Night

Late at night, the corridor that was full of people in the day was empty. In the silence, a vague figure came noiselessly through the darkness in front of the only room which was still lit. A hazy white light striked the ground through a chink in the shutter, leaving streaks of mottling. The man did not knock but pushed the door open directly, and the movement of the tall woman inside the laboratory was interrupted by the slight noise from the hinges caused by his actions. At the sound behind her, the tall woman in uniform turned her head, slightly raising her mouth as she looked into the guest's face.  
"You are just on time." Moira crossed her fingers, staring at the approaching figure. "How are you feeling these days?"  
"Nothing unusual for the time being." Gabriel sat down in the chair beside him. Seemingly sensing his movements, the instruments around him moved to initiate the checks. Gabriel was used to this sort of examination. He leaned back and closed his eyes, relieved by the hum beside his ears.  
Their plan has been in operation for nearly half a year. For now, everything was moving in the right direction. Though he was convinced that he had made the right choice, Gabriel still chose to hide the plan from the other two Blackwatch agents. Although this matter will be discovered one day, but for now, the less people know, the better. He was not afraid of criticism, but he also did not want to attract too much attention.  
Naturally, he thought of Moira's face. He knew she was behind the screens, analyzing the samples she had just taken from him. Her experiment had worked better than expected, but Moira still insisted he should get regular checkups. Sometimes he felt that he was only one of Moira's innumerable experiments, and his regular check-ups were just to get the latest data from him. At any given time, Moira seems concerned only with her work.  
But at least, she understood him and helped him solve a lot of problems. This alone had served his original purpose.  
A tingling pain in his right forearm pulled Gabriel away from his thoughts. He opened his eyes and watched as the wound began to heal at a visible rate before it could bleed out. As the equipment in front of him slowly folded up, Gabriel got up and left the seat. As if unaware that her subject was already standing behind her, Moira stared at the screen, pressing a few buttons with her fingers every now and then, calling up the previous data for comparison. Standing behind her, looking at the flickering data of which he still could not make out the meaning, Gabriel could not help thinking of the first time he had seen Moira. He, too, was standing behind her, but the laboratory was much narrower. As a visitor, he watched the whole experiment without asking any questions. He watched Moira expertly pulling out the samples, observing, analyzing, and finally coming up with results. However, when he walked to her and gave her the invitation to Blackwatch, she only asked him" Are you still here?" He could no longer remember the expression of the man in charge who accompanied him, but Moira's figure with great pride remained in his mind deeply. His team really needs such person. And when her name reappeared in the headlines, Gabriel did not hesitate to find her again. He was sure that she would provide what he wanted, and so would he.  
This time, she did not ask the same question.  
Gabriel's eyes gradually shifted from the screen to Moira. He looked at her right hand, which was full of purple veins. Moira did not explain to him, nor did he ask much. He could guess what happened, after all. Then he looked into Moira's thin face. There was a cool, serious look on his pale skin. She pursed her lips, frowned, then mumbled, as if she's in her own world again. As he watched the slight change in her expressions, Gabriel suddenly felt a throb somewhere in his heart.  
"Moira." He gave a low cry to her.  
Unlike years ago, Moira looked away from the screen at the sound of her name. "What's up?" She looked up at Gabriel. There was a look of incomprehension in her eyes, but only for a moment. As usual, she soon guessed his thoughts, and gave a sly smile. She said nothing, but Gabriel also got her. Seeing the familiar curve of Moira's mouth, he propped his hand on the table and reached his hand to Moira's chin. He bent close to her, Moira's soft lips touching his, leaving a cool feeling. Although part of him wanted to go further, he let go and straightened up again, and Moira turned her attention back to the screen. For a moment, only the regular ticking of the instruments could be heard in the laboratory.  
After some time, Moira's cold voice broke the silence. "It looks like your body has adapted to the change, Gabriel." She pushed back her chair and stood in front of Gabriel, whose height forced him to lift his head slightly so that he could look into her eyes.  
"That sounds like good news." He shrugged. "Maybe we can prepare to take the next step."  
"We will make further progress soon." Moira drew closer. "But before that, we have some other things to do." Before Gabriel could answer, she moved much closer to him. Eagerness. Agitation. Their tongues, their hands, even their breaths entwined together. Not knowing how much the time went by, Moira finally loosened Gabriel's collar and gave him a defiant smile.  
Gabriel swallowed imperceptibly. He read Moira's hint. He had not expected it to come to this indeed.  
That was not bad, though.  
"Now that we're done, shouldn't we go to somewhere else?"  
"My pleasure."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Since it was written in a hurry, there may be some mistakes in it. If you find them, please tell me! Your feedback always inspire me!


End file.
